


One of a Million

by Butterfly



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-14
Updated: 2002-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trance looks into what-could-be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Million

After me, Rommie was probably the first to know what was happening. I'm guessing that Tyr was next, then finally Beka. And, well, Harper knew all along, of course. Everyone else seems to be happy not to talk about it though. I don't fully understand the need for denial, though I'm always ready to use it in my favor.

The whole thing just seems so throughly predictable. Which it is. I saw this possibility.

Of course, I've seen... so many things, most of which never end up happening.

I can remember what it was like, first meeting Dylan. My mind just opened up. I'd never met anyone with so many possibilities, so many ways to shape the future. For weeks after we first met, he was the only thing that I dreamed about. His life, his dreams, his loves.

It really _could_ have been any of us, I even saw a future where Rev...

But I would never have let that happen to Dylan. He's far too important.

Harper's chances seemed to change with every switch of the wind. Rommie and Beka always looked so much more likely and there were some simply fascinating possibilities with Tyr for a while.

But now the only person I see is Harper. If Harper isn't there for Dylan, then no one is. I've seen a couple of 'happily ever afters', but those are always hazy and flickering. Dylan isn't meant for one of those. He always ends up alone. I've dreamed of him dying in agony in practically every way possible.

You'd think that in the millions of possibilities that the universe has to offer, there would be one future where Captain Dylan Hunt dies without bloodshed and pain. If there is, I can't find one. And I've given up on looking.


End file.
